heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
The following is a timeline of major events since the game opened for play. For the game's backstory, check out our official history. Game Timeline of IC Events 2012 * June 28-July 2, 2012 - The Stark Expo features a number of cutting edge devices and ideas. A high profile assassination attempt dampers things somewhat. * July 8, 2012 - The JLA forms. A group calling themselves the Marauders has arrived from another dimension causing mass riots and chaos. There is a mass assault on the White House as the President is Rescued and publicly addresses a grateful nation. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 * July 22, 2012 - The Teen Titans form. * July 30, 2012 - The Avengers form. * October 29, 2012 - A group of Human Terrorists try to cause blame to shift to mutants to enact a Mutant Registration Act and launch a massive attack on the New York Subway. The Human Terrorists are stopped and thwarted by heroes and exposed. Support for the Mutant Registration Act plummets even lower than it was before. 1, 2, 3, 4 2013 * January 20, 2013 A march organized by the Mutant Action Center with tens of thousands of mutants is disrupted by terrorists causing mass chaos and panic in the streets. * March 16, 2013 Zod sends an army of scanning robots to gain intel on Earth's defense forces, assorted heroes come to attempt to save the city of Port Jervis from destruction. 1 * March 24, 2013 Zod makes good on his promise to attack Metropolis. He is stopped. 1, 2 * May 25, 2013 Erik Lenshier, Mutant Activist is exposed as Magneto by a Sentinel Attack in broad daylight. 1 * July 06, 2015 Magneto leads an uprising in Genosha and declares it a free mutant nation. 1, 2, * August 13-August 2013 - Another Stark Expo shows cutting edge devices and tech. 1, 2 * September 13, 2013 - Magneto breaks Mystique out of the Argus and then takes the craft for his own from SHIELD. 1 2 * November 21, 2013 - A huge number of cyborgs attack the citizens of Metropolis and forcibly convert them. Most are rescued. 1 2014 * January 27, 2014 - 57 mutant and metahuman 'patients' of the New Horizons Clinic, are rescued from a government facilty that had been experimenting on Mutants. It is exposed as a major scandal. 1 2, 3 * February 20, 2014 - Magneto is considered and then rejected from the JLA. 1 * February 26, 2014 - Superman is forced by Darkseid to choose between his powers and his parents. His chooses his parents but eventually gets his powers back. 1, 2, 3, 4 * March 10, 2014 - Darkseid's invading forces are driven from Earth. Superman regains his powers. Earth's heroes engage in a major two prong assault on Apocalypse, and Tony Stark is killed in action. 1,2,3,4,5 * March 22, 2014 - Magneto invades Serbia with a flying Genosha because of Mutant camps they have hidden there. The world becomes very nervous, but the camps are shut down and Magneto moves on. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 *April 2-June 13 Magneto moves Genosha to the Ukraine and brings the world to the edge of destruction. He demands that the mutant camps are removed, which at first Russia and Ukraine deny exist, but eventually Superman is able to end the detente and the Russians remove the camps. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 *May 28-July 23 Adara, Blue Bird of Hope and symbol of the Hope Core of Blue Lanterns arrives on Earth due to a sensed need, and interacts with Axiom, who acts as her herald, undoing large amounts of destruction, despair and ecological damage. Various evil forces try to kidnap or destroy her, ultimately failing. Eventually, she returns from whence she came. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 *June 16 - Magneto lands Genosha just outside the sea border of the United States. For a time, there is surprisingly good will between the island and New York, with some very leery but regular shuttle service ensues. 1 *Aug 24-October 24 Various odd economic incidents occur around the world. Many people have vast amounts of their legally owned home titles returned to them and over $50 Billion repayments are ultimately sent to owed individuals. Many underworld organizations have their finances significantly disrupted and a titanic spell of some sort is cast at the New York Federal Reserve. Details are still largely unknown. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 *Aug 24-The Statue of Liberty was stolen. Various heroes investigated and it was recovered about a month later. 1 *Oct 26-A zombie plague attacked New York City. Various heroes stopped it but the villain was killed. 1 2015 * Jan 15-The vigilante Robyn Locksley bombed an FBI building. 1 * Jan 18-Feb 23 A series of incidents flare up in Bludhaven, with a new drug causing problems. Barbara Gordon is kidnapped and rescued by a cadre of heroes. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 * Feb 15-Magneto publicly flays a mutant heckler in front of national television at the United Nations building. The X men confront him and Magneto leaves. Genosha becomes a pariah nation and its funds are frozen all over the globe. 1, 2, 3 * Feb 17-Feb 22 A series of mysterious break ins occur in museums around Gotham. 1, 2 * Feb 25-A dragon attacks civilians in Time Square and is stopped. 1, 2 * Mar 1-14 The Prankster fools many heroes with an incident involving an empty case. Vampire attacks begin to plague the city. Ascot Conneticut attempts to kill many of the elite of the city and are stopped by various heroes. 1 * Mar 15-31 Bludhaven continued to be a well organized chaos as even more mercenaries crept the streets. 1, 2, 3 A series of vampires lead by the bride of Dracula wreaked havok in the shadows but was eventually stopped. 1 Mutant tensions continued to grow, with occasional protests while the heroes did good. MGH ran rampant on the streets but had begun to be curtailed somewhat. 1, 2, 3, 4 Magneto threatened a town helping to make Sentinels and is knocked out by Kitty. Genosha claims it has proof sentinels are out and about. The UN Laughs. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6 An MGH infected Croyd Crenson begins to infect all of Soho with the Wild Card Virus. With some difficulty, the heroes of the city are able to capture him and manufacture a cure that reverses 95% of those affected. Nightmares and insanity will linger for much longer however. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Half the City is engulfed in hell briefly and has been fighting off a demon possessing it. The demon made the situation with the plague much worse but is finally stopped when the demon is sent to hell by the city's heroes. 1, 2, 3 The first annual competition for Science! The Maria Stark Prize, is announced. 1 SI began supplying China with weapons as per a contract Signed by Obadiah Stane in the name of Stark Industries. 1, 2, 3 * April 1-15 The Justice League saved the Stock Market from a rogue AI. 1, 2 Sentinels Captured various heroes and take them to the Gotham Water Front. 1, 2 The Dazzling Diva is stopped by numerous heroes in the middle of a prime musical number. 1 The City's heroes stop Earthworm from initiating a massive volcano in Suicide Slum 1 A group of aliens made of ground beef come to 616 trying to eat people. They are stopped. 1 2016 March 31rst - The results of the first annual Maria Stark Prize will be announced. 1 Category:NEWS